Super Dimensional Brothers
by WordFighter
Summary: (Sin Kid AU) Follow Lemy, Lyle, and Bobby Jr. as they embark on a journey to adjust to a new universe after their dystopic original one and come to terms with themselves their new family, and the abilities that they hold within them.


**Author's note and explanation for my disappearance at the bottom**

Chapter 1: Jailbreak today for a better tomorrow

North America 2019

Detroit, Michigan

6:39 pm

The Adaptis corporation is the leading company behind both the technological and medical boom of the world. They're responsible for being the leaders behind advanced robotics, complex A.I, and superior health care that allowed people to live up to their hundreds and be in peak physical conditions as well. They opened a plethora of new jobs and a brand-new line of cybernetic prosthetics for the handicapped to be active members of society again should the individual choose to do undergo the process. The world viewed them as godsends and believed that the corporation will herald in an age of prosperity…

If only the people knew what lied beneath.

Adaptis Corporation (Underground Facility)

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" Was merely one of many rage fueled yells a trio of boys heard as they barreled down the hallways of the labyrinth that was Adaptis experimental facility.

"There's gotta be an exit or some fucking way out of here" said one of the brothers who goes by Lemy Loud.

"I'm trying to find somewhere where we can at least hide but this place is locked down tight"

"Wait a minute Lyle, what about your powers, can't you see through walls?" Lemy asked.

With a bit of a labored breath Lyle spared Lemy a forlorn look, "I tried, the walls are layered with lead on the inside, I can't see through them."

The boys had to duck and dodge several guards wearing full on body armor comprised of both Kevlar and iron brandishing high voltage stun rods. The boys slipped through them with ease while dodging any attempt at making contact with the electrified rods.

Once they ran further down a hallway, they made a sharp left and found an empty white room with tables and chairs to hide in while the rest of the guards were rushing their way down the halls desperately looking for them. This gave them a small window to breath.

One of the boys however was feeling a rather familiar hum coming from within himself and for a moment he felt a sense of relief.

"I never felt a force this strong before and its coming from a machine of all things." Bobby muttered in between labored breaths.

"Guys… I'm sensing a massive a surge of power coming from a floor beneath us. This might be a bit of a longshot but maybe it might be our ticket out of here." This caused both Lemy and Lyle to look at Bobby with a look of hope mixed with fear.

"What is the power coming from exactly?" Lyle asked with trepidation.

"Its coming from a machine, a stationary one. My best bet is that it's probably a weapon we can use to defend ourselves and get out of here."

Lemy liked the sound of that plan already, find a powerful weapon that'll wipe out these assholes? Sign me up baby!

"Sounds like a plan to me, we'll have to bust up a few guards along the way though… *sigh* normally I'm all for smashing one of these bastards heads in but right now my tank is running close to E if you know what I mean." Lemy said going over to lean on a table in a corner of the room

Lyle nodded his head in understanding and sat down on a chair, "I getcha Lem, I'm feeling close to spent myself if we're going to confront any guards along the way I suggest we go for quick kills to avoid spending too much energy." His expression turned into one of anger and malice, "No point in showing any mercy to these bastards, they didn't show any to our family and with what we're pulling they damn sure won't show any for us."

Lemy and Bobby nodded with an all too deep understanding of what Adaptis has done to them and their family. All because they wanted Aunt Lisa's creations and inventions for themselves, including them. Hell, even Bobby Jr. who valued all life and was the least violent one among the three wanted nothing more to avenge his mother, his father, and all his sisters/cousins. But for such a thing to happen they will have to get stronger and getting to that machine could very well be step one of that plan.

After the trio regained their breath and as much of their lost energy that they could, Lyle used his powers of extrasensory to see if the coast was clear down the path they needed to take. Once it was clear Lyle signaled for the rest to follow and keep close while they sneaked their way down the halls.

"Heh even though it almost got us caught again, I'm real glad I got that jammer to work on the cameras in time, and they call me a madman." Lemy thought mentally chuckling to himself.

Before Lyle made a right down a hallway leading to an elevator, he heard footsteps coming from that direction and signaled the other boys to stop which alerted the other two that a guard was coming down the hall.

Lemy put his hand on Lyle's shoulder and leaned in, "I'll take him out and hide the body once he's out you and Bobby get the elevator up here."

Lyle mulled over the plan for a second and gave a nod accepting it and crouched down on the wall while signaling BJ to do the same.

Lemy gave a smirk, cracked his knuckles, and with an exhale of a deep breath, "Show time." He was off down the hall.

Lemy barreled down the hall catching the guard off guard (ha) and channeled light blue energy from his right elbow to his arm. Before the guard could so much as reach for his weapon Lemy punched the air with a speed and force strong enough to puncture the guard's armor and pierce through him entirely.

This blow sent the guard flying with a short wordless cry backwards to the end of the hall and deliver a hard crash to the wall, if the guard was still alive by this point, he would have suffered many broken bones and a shattered spine. But the fist sized hole where his heart should be saved him from this pain.

After seeing the guard crash against the end of the hall as well as leave a very noticeable blood stain on the wall Lemy cursed himself for not dialing it back a bit, but the damage is done and now he needs to hurry up and hide the corpse before any more guards come this way.

Bobby and Lyle were anxiously waiting for the go ahead to summon the elevator and once they heard the guard crash, they immediately ran down the hall to find Lemy picking up the now dead guard under its shoulders and drag him to one of the rooms close by.

"Jesus fuck Lemy, kinda overdid it don't you think?" Bobby Jr. said seeing the big bloodstain on the wall.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I overshot my punch but it's not gonna be a big deal anyway, you guys just get that elevator moving."

Lyle and Bobby nodded and immediately went to the elevator and hit the button to call it.

"Uh hey, Lyle?"

Lyle looked over to Bobby with a curious expression, "Yeah BJ, what's up?"

"What if the elevator is filled with guards getting to this floor since it's the last floor they made radio contact on?"

Lyle eyes almost popped out of his head when he realized that, "holy shit we could get swarmed through the only viable exit we got." Lyle thought scared out of his wits right now.

Lemy came back from dumping the corpse off in a room somewhere and saw Lyle and BJ's terrified expressions.

"Uhh, you guys okay? Did the elevator get called or is it stuck?"

"No, it's not stuck but there's a chance that the elevator could be filled with guards trying to get to this floor to stop us."

Lemy looked at the counter atop the elevator doors seeing it rise the subbasement level they're on, "Oh shit."

Just as soon as Lemy said that the doors opened to reveal only a scientist and from the purple case surrounding the name tag it was a senior scientist.

Said scientist whose name was Janet Huggins was shocked out of her wits to see the three fugitives in front of her and before she could so much as scream the three brothers tackled her to the elevator floor and Bobby went to hit the button to take them to the floor beneath them.

Once the doors closed and the elevator was moving Lyle and Lemy got off the scientist and Lemy shoved her against one of the walls with a look of contempt and rage.

"Well look who we have here, the lead bitch who wanted to put us under the knife. Not so fucking tough now that we can fight back huh?"

Indeed, Janet Huggins was responsible to extract as much information out of the three boys as she could and while originally she was eager to do this in the name of science she soon grew concerned when she was tasked to perform a live autopsy on Lemy shortly before Lyle and Bobby Jr. smashed through the operation room doors to save him. As much as she didn't want to do that to anyone let alone a child, she knew what would happen if you didn't heed to orders of the Adaptis heads.

"What's the matter huh you gone mute or something? Got nothing to say to the kid you almost cut open like a frog in science class?" Lemy said practically billowing steam from his nostrils.

"I… I'm sorry…"

Lemy eased up a bit with a confused expression on his face, "What?"

"I… I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I've ever done to you Lemy, but… I had no choice the directors were overseeing my progress with you and demanding that I perform a live autopsy on you or face termination." Janet said threatening to shed tears with her cracked voice.

As much as the boys knew what 'termination' meant as far as Adaptis is concerned, they held little sympathy for the senior scientist and amongst the three of them they knew Adaptis held her to little regard as well.

"So, the heads of Adaptis put you up to it then huh? So, what, you want me to feel sorry for you for all the shit you did to me? The monsters you so proudly claim as your creations you had me fight, the electroshock treatment you put me through to 'punish me'? If you want me to feel sorry for you then tough shit, you're lucky I'm not crushing your fucking windpipe!" Lemy yelled in fury to the scientist as far as Lemy is concerned Janet is nothing more than a cheap bargaining chip at best and a meat shield at worse.

Lyle was simply staring at Janet with nothing but contempt and was honestly surprised at himself for not slicing her to bits with his wind cutter ability on site. But then again as long as Lyle has been alive, he has seen and experienced many strange or unexplained things that either he himself has done or someone else has done.

Bobby was keeping a calm demeanor on the outside but on the inside his thoughts weren't too far off from Lyle's. All of his life he was meek and sympathetic to others and often sought out to be a peacekeeper among his brothers and sisters but with everything that's been happening with his life recently such as the deaths of his family and having an absurdly powerful corporation want him and his brothers dead… well needless to say it hardened him up and forced him to grow up faster than he thought he would and faster than he should… but life can be cruel that way.

One thing was certain among the brothers, if they were gonna die they were gonna make damn sure they drag as many people related to that damn corporation down with them.

"I'm not expecting forgiveness from any of you, I know that what I did to you is unforgivable, but I wanted to at least tell you why I had to do what I did." Janet took a deep breath and made a decision that while it may not earn complete forgiveness from them but at least gets them out of this gilded hellhole, "I know that Bobby Jr. has an ability to sense electromagnetic fields so I know you felt the power output to the dimensional transporter beneath us."

This brought the boys out of their thoughts immediately and question just what the hell she was talking about.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"Dimensional transporter?"

"What are you talking about, a dimensional transporter? Shouldn't that be impossible!?"

Janet leaned on the elevator wall and brought a small tablet, after a few taps some muttering about password strength she turned the tablet to show the boys what she was talking about.

The tablet showed a large platform surrounded by what looked like an endless series of wires, cords, and transmitters pulsing with energy that looked like it would be fatal to the touch. There were giant coils protruding out of the platform and arched several feet from the platform's surface creating an odd-looking ring above it.

"The heads at Adaptis believe that once the groundwork for cybernetics and medicine has been completely laid out, they wanted to travel further into space and even into different dimensions."

"That's downright insane" Lyle said shaking his head, the idea of these monsters traversing from one dimension to the other at a whim is something he never would have thought to be possible. He immediately wanted to put an end to the machine.

He took a quick glance at his brothers and saw from they're expressions that they wanted the same.

"Yes, it is insane… but it works and the fact that it works means you three have your ticket out of here."

Lemy practically snapped his head to her so fast you would think he got whiplash, "Excuse me, but I don't think I heard you correctly… did you just say that we're using that thing as an exit?"

"Yeah, you can't be serious here." Bobby said with a dumbfounded expression.

"I am serious, and this Is the only way you three are getting out of here alive. Once you get on the platform, I'll transport you to a dimension hopefully far unlike this one. And once you three have stepped through and the transport is complete, I'm destroying this machine and taking down this facility."

"Wait, wait, wait you don't even know what dimension we could end up in? What if we get sent to some Mad Max dimension?" Lemy then looks at his brothers, "I don't know about you, but I don't feel like fighting some musclebound freak trying to get his dick wet in some pompous bitch."

Bobby, Lyle, and Janet took a quick glace to each other before looking back at Lemy with a very confused expression donning their faces.

Lemy shrugged his shoulders, "What… it can happen, we don't know where we'll end up."

…

Before Janet could correct him the elevator finally reached the floor and opened to reveal the Dimensional Transport machine down the pathway. The image on the tablet didn't do this thing justice for it took up half the room and looked foreboding as hell.

"Well… here we are." Bobby said astounded by the machine. He could feel the energy just bursting from the techno marvel and was for sure that this machine was capable of great things… hopefully this doesn't get them all killed in the process.

As the brothers and the scientist made their way to the machine, they heard the elevator door close and travel upwards signaling to them that security was on its way and if they were gonna make a move they should do it now.

"Shit they're on their way here."

Janet rushed over to the terminal to power up the transporter and set a Dimension to travel too.

"Let's see one that is hopefully free of anything like this mess, and hopefully it's a dimension that won't try and kill them on site."

Once Janet set the destination to the best of her abilities, she turned toward the trio with a frantic look, "Quickly, you three need to get on the platform now, I've set the destination."

Realizing that this is their one and only chance out of this hellhole Bobby grabbed both Lemy and Lyle's arms before and dragged them off to the platform before they could protest.

"Come on! This is our only chance out of here!" Bobby yelled at the two dragging them to the transporter.

While Lemy didn't want to admit it Bobby was right, if they didn't leave through the transporter now, they'll be captured and killed, and all their work would have been for nothing.

Lemy looked over to Lyle and Lyle looked back to Lemy, it seemed like they were silently communicating and agreeing with each other that this is it. The transporter is they're last hope to leave this place.

Soon enough once the Loud brothers boarded the platform the machine came alive with a loud whirring noise coupled with the crackling and popping of electrical wires and static. The platform itself lit up with a bluish glow and the coils arched above it where emitting an electrical ring and spinning. Not soon after that the power to the rest of the facility seemed to be either shutting down or powering down due to the massive electoral input and output being displayed.

The last things the brothers saw before a bright light enveloped them was Janet waving them goodbye before pulling out what looked like a high-tech grenade.

BOOM

Janet saw the transport was complete and was astounded to say the least.

Before she could revel in the moment, she knew the last step she had to take to make sure they don't have to worry about being followed…

Destroy the machine.

She pulled out heavy fragmentation grenade, it looked like a regular hand grenade at first glance but if someone where to look closer they would see that it was fused with miniature fusion cores. Once the pin is released, she would have 2.5 seconds before it detonates with the explosive power of a hydrogen bomb. She knew that she wouldn't be leaving this place alive, the director would easily put two and two together and realize that she helped them escape.

She stood in the middle of the pathway and waited for the elevator to return and once it did with the Adaptis' director and security detail in tow she wasted no time pulling the pin raising the grenade and watch as the faces of the soldiers' and director's expressions went from anger and rage to shocked and terrified. The only thing that went through Janet's mind before the grenade went off was a prayer hoping that boys would be safe and that regret for everything she's done.

They had no chance of going to cover before the room, the building and several square miles were engulfed in flame.

North America 2019

Royal Woods, Michigan

5:30 pm

Today felt like a pretty good day for Lincoln Loud, his wives/sisters were interacting with their daughters which left him the rare opportunity to kick back, relax, and ink over panels of a comic he's working on with his brother from another mother Clyde McBride.

While Lincoln was inking over the panels, he couldn't help but think about his kids. Unlike his old man who at least had one son, Lincoln didn't have any. He didn't treat his daughters any less due to them not being boys mind you he still loved each of them to death, but Lincoln always wanted to have a little protégé of someone to pass his skills down onto.

None of his girls cared to learn any of his skills and thus clung closely to their mothers for their interests since well… they somewhat had the same interests as their mothers.

He couldn't exactly sit down and play a game with Loan since she didn't like any of the games, he grew up playing.

Lincoln loved to cook with Liena, but she has her moments of being an undisputed tyrant in the kitchen and god help you if you got her in way while she cooks. Lincoln shudders thinking about it.

Lyra is a joy to be around if she isn't trying to convert you to Christianity that is.

Liby honestly reminds him of himself when he was younger since he was a huge fan of Ace Savvy the super detective and all, but he had his limits when it came to going out to solve actual murder cases.

As far as Lincoln is concerned for now Lynn has Lacy conditioned to bull rush him on sight so to this day, he looks over his should to see if she's there.

Bless the man for trying but he can't connect with Lupa to save the life of him and Lupa likes to make things difficult for kicks.

Leia is pretty much just like her mother Lola and at some point, or another trying to drain his wallet when they go out and about in town.

Lizy is adorable but his back can only take so much surprise piggyback rides and monster battles with her and Lana.

Do you even want him to get started when it came to Lulu?

Despite the troubles that come with having so many daughters he loves them to death and wouldn't give any of it up for th….

BOOM

Lincoln was snapped from his thoughts when a giant arc of lighting struck one of the walls of the living room from out of nowhere damn near disintegrating the trophy case. As a result, all activity in the much bigger Loud House ceased and every resident flocking to the living room to see what's going on.

"What the hell was that noise!?" Lynn yelled in a panic, she originally thought Lincoln tripped and hurt himself or Lisa blew something up in the living room this time.

"I… I don't know but…"

BOOM

Another arc of lighting struck the ceiling with more lighting either following its direction or spreading out striking at anything in its way. Lincoln, his sisters/wives, and his daughters all either ran for cover or upstairs to where the lightning won't hurt them.

"What is happening!? Why is lighting striking us in our house!?" Lori yelled in both panic and anger.

"Like I said I don't know!" He then found Lisa ducked behind the couch with a look of wonder and confusion on her face. "Hey Lisa, you know anything about this!?"

Lisa looked over to Lincoln with a surprised expression, "No Lincoln, I don't know what's happening but it I were to make an assumption this might be caused by something either from a astrologically slim lightning storm that developed in our abode or someone is trying to rip into our universe."

"What was th…"

Lincoln couldn't finish that sentence before a bright light enveloped the room and blew everyone back across the living room.

After a bit of a coughing fit and everyone checking themselves to see if they're okay they soon turned their attention to three boys sprawled on the singed floor. One with a full head of brown hair with fair skin and a slightly muscular build, another with short black hair, light brown skin, with a skinny build, and another with medium length blonde hair with slightly pale skin, with a slightly muscular build.

Lincoln was the first to approach the boys and before he could touch them of them stirred and began to come to.

Lemy's head hurt in the worst ways possible, he felt as if he had a hangover and a bad one at that. One thing for certain was that it was a bit strange to him that the ground he's feeling is… soft… like a carpet.

"Okay time to wake up." Lemy thought with a start.

He opened his eyes to find his brother Lyle sprawled out on the floor like him and due to feeling another hand on top of his that Bobby was the same. He used as much strength as he could and tried to pick himself up off the floor.

"Ngghhh damn that trip took a lot out of me."

"What trip?"

Lemy froze right then and there, not only does he now realize that the dimensional transport worked but it the voice that he just heard felt all too familiar…

It sounded just like his own dad.

Lemy looked up to see that his outrageous assumption was actually correct, there standing in front of him was none other than his long-passed father Lincoln Loud.

And that's when Lemy fainted.

**Author's Note:**

**Boy do I have some explaining to do… okay the reason for my disappearance was due to me trying to find myself as an artist. I consider myself an artist first and a writer second so for quite some time I've been trying to further improve my craft as well as find my own art style. (excuse that mess of a cover image I made for Newfound Strength I plan to make something much better later). I've also had idea after idea of stories to write down and that's where this story comes in. **

**Yes I know having three stories and a one shot collection is adding more shit on top of a small plate but wanted to get this story out of my headspace before I go further into Newfound Strength or continue I'm Gonna Be Me Is That Okay With You. I can't tell you when I'm gonna update again because even I don't know when I'll be doing it again but hopefully it won't be as long as I've done before. I sincerely thank you guys for the support and questions and sorry for not getting back to the ones who pmd me. I hope to hear what you guys thought of this and I hope to hear more with my other stories!**

**Ps. Here's a shameless plug to my Instagram and deviantart (the two real places where I post my artwork).**

**Instagram: artbrawler**

**DeviantArt: Artbrawler**


End file.
